


Lifting A God’s Curse

by FreshMorningCoffee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshMorningCoffee/pseuds/FreshMorningCoffee
Summary: The name of Midas has been passed down to those born with the golden touch. Instead of the gift it used to be, it became a curse.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lifting A God’s Curse

Desperation filled the room as chalk lined were traced by practiced hands that wore thick enchanted gloves. The only light casted in the room was from a computer screen filled with dozens upon dozens of notes. On the wall was a picture of a happy family a couple with three children. A sigh had broken the silence in the room as eyes darted over to the picture a tinge of jealously swirling in them before looking back to the circle making sure there were no mistakes. Once the circle was to her satisfaction she lit the candles and begun the invocation. 

“Stella splendida, te invoco. Te invoco ut facias voluntatem meam. Dico nomen tuum, Alcor!” Her voice was steady barely wavering, just as she was instructed. By the end of invocation there was still and empty room. The only sound was her defeated sigh.

Abruptly the candles flared to life, flames licking at the ceiling but never setting it on fire. Shadows danced about the room before coming together in the center, coalescing into a single form in the middle of the circle. Then there the demon stood, she stopped her hands from trembling her eyes flickering over to the picture remembering why she was doing this in the first place. 

“Who dares summon Alcor the dreambender?!” Came the roar which caused the young teen to flinch. Upon seeing this the theatrics died a little as the Alcor waited patiently. 

“We will iron out the details after since I know my time is limited. To put it simply, my family is cursed. It’s very powerful curse but I wish to rid them of it.” Her voice trembled, slightly. Of course it did, her family dealt with demons were centuries and a little fear went a long way. 

“I see and what will you offer in return.” The demon smile grew it’s eyes flickering down as her hands trembled. Her eyes flickered back to the picture to the family that remained oblivious. Innocent. 

“My soul.” Sweat dropped down as the young teen tried to keep a neutral look on her face. She reminded herself that this was a new demon. A demon who didn’t know. 

“Who put you up to this?!” The demon’s outburst had scared her causing her to stumble back in fear as it broke the circle. It’s eyes wildly looking around as if searching for something or someone, they wouldn’t find anything. She was the only one in the building. 

“This is of my own volition!” Her voice genuinely trembled for once she truly scared. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to be the last, this was supposed to die with her. 

“You are a child, only fourteen! There is nothing in this world worth your soul! Do not summon me again.” The winds whipped causing the young teen to shield herself and before she knew it the demon was gone. 

This time the room was truly empty and she could feel it. She felt numb as she went over the events of the summons in her head. Everything went wrong. Everything always goes wrong. 

Anger flared and the young teen found herself screaming. Arms flailed across the table knocking off everything on it. Papers went flying or were torn. Books thrown against the wall, even going as far as to topple the book shelf. Like a snuffed candle her anger gave way to desperation and hopelessness, laying amongst the disheveled room she cried. 

After an hour, her eyes flickered over to the laptop as it loudly pinged. Then an idea popped into her head, scrambling through the papers and books, the chair was thrown aside. Fingers flying across the keyboard. 

The young teen’s eyes scanned over the listing she created. This was dangerous and she knew it, but there wasn’t much choice and she wouldn’t be alive forever. Her eyes stopped at the end seeing as she had yet to sign it. Loathing pulsated deep inside her and slowly she signed her name. Midas. Then she hit send.


End file.
